There are several critical organs which regulate the functioning of the human body. Having healthy organs of normal size (dimensions) is very important for human health. This is true for men, women, young & adults as well, as organ dimensions change according to various factors such as age, growth stages, life cycle and life style, diseases and illness. It has been well-established that abnormal organ sizes may lead to health problems. An underdeveloped or overgrown organ can be associated with many health issues such as fibrosis, tumors, pregnancy problems, fatigue, sleep disorders, infections, disorders, depression, premenstrual syndrome (PMS), cardiovascular disease, weight gain, autoimmune diseases, insomnia, and diabetes, whereas having balanced organ growth can help ensure good health. For example, ovaries may enlarge during different physiological conditions such as cyst formation that may occur during the second half of a menstruation cycle. However, enlarged ovaries over longer durations may be caused by a congenital abnormality, tumor or cancer and if it is not diagnosed and treated in time may lead to infertility and in some cases lead to loss of life. Similarly, an abnormal shape and dimensions of a uterus may lead to loss of pregnancy, while consistent expected growth during pregnancy may indicate normal physical growth of a foetus (fetus). In men, reduced testicular volume is usually associated with lower testicular functioning and lower sperm quality. Reduced kidney size may be caused by chronic kidney disease, repeated kidney infections, decreased blood supply to the kidneys and congenital conditions. Longer periods of abnormal tissue density, unexpected changes in breast volume when accompanied with pain in the breast may be a symptom of fibro cysts, tumors or breast cancer. Size of spleen is critical evaluation factor in determining health conditions. Measuring dimensions of pelvic region is an integral part of ensuring safe childbirth via vaginal delivery. Presently, organ examinations and measurement of their dimensions are conducted by advanced imaging technology (i.e. procedures such as an MRI, ultrasound, echocardiogram, and CT Scans). In the existing art, methods for determining organ dimensions rely on medical imaging techniques such as a sonography/ultrasound (high frequency sound waves), radiography (X-rays and other types of radiation), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), CT scan (Computerized Tomography), etc. Some of the existing methods adopted to determine the dimensions of human organs are described below:
The length, width, thickness, volume of an ovary and uterus have been measured using existing transvaginal ultrasound and MRI based methods. Further, the length, width, thickness, volume of a kidney, gallbladder, spleen is measured via sonography and MRI based methods. The dimensions of a foetus including length, width, thickness, volume, foetus dimensions (occipitofrontal length, bitemporal length, biparietal length of the skull) is determined via ultrasound and MRI based methods. Further, the ultrasound and the MRI based methods may be used to determine length, width, thickness, volume of a liver. Further, the length, width, thickness, volume of testes is measured using orchidometer (mechanical/manual measurement comparison to standard size chart using beads) and MRI based methods. Further an anatomic anthropometric (manual) measurement and application of geometric formulas or MRI is being utilized for measuring length, width, thickness, volume of breasts. Pancreatic ultrasound and MRI based methods enable in measuring length, width, thickness, volume of pancreas. Furthermore, pelvic ultrasound and MRI based methods are adopted to measure Michaelis lozenge—vertical and horizontal diagonals, Distantia Spinarum, Distantia Cristarum, Distantia Trochanterica and conjugata externa dimensions associated for pelvic region.
However, the aforementioned methods are expensive and require tests be administered by medically trained professionals and usually require patients to travel to clinics or hospitals or laboratory offices. At times tests are intrusive in nature especially transvaginal ultrasound and Transoesophageal Echocardiography (TEE). The tests are not comfortable for many, usually expensive, and impose a logistical burden on patients who might not be able to travel, and may require fasting, drinking water prior to the tests. Many people have to undergo frequent diagnostic and monitoring testing for infertility investigations, growth under pregnancy, cardiac health monitoring and treatments and the logistical burden that imposes on their daily lives. Further, in remote and under-developed parts of the world, health workers and medical resources are not easily accessible.
Thus, in view of the above, one can conclude that there is a long-felt need for easy, accurate, painless and non-invasive method(s) and system(s) for determining the dimensions, properties and physiological conditions of the organs which eliminates the burden of conducting numerous laboratory tests, enables determining organ dimensions and properties at any time, wherever the user might be without requiring a medically trained professional, complicated machinery, medical procedure or extraction of a physical bodily fluid.